The present invention relates to electromagnetic interference (EMI) reduction of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for performing chip level EMI reduction, and to an associated apparatus.
According to the related art, although there are plenty of proposed EMI solutions, the conventional electronic devices still suffer from some problems. For example, a certain EMI solution of the related art focuses on altering signal paths on printed circuit boards (PCBs), which may cause unacceptable delay of launching the products onto the market. In another example, some other EMI solutions of the related art may focus on adding or re-arranging some components on PCBs, which may cause uncertainty and additional material and labor costs. In another example, another EMI solution of the related art may focus on adding shielding materials to cover some signal paths on PCBs, which may cause additional material and labor costs. In conclusion, the related art does not serve the end user well. Thus, a novel method is required for enhancing EMI reduction of an electronic device.